


Snow Angel

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slash, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haven't seen the sun in ages," Rat continued to complain. "I wish it would all just melt away." He suddenly got an excited grin on his face. "Hoggie, can we get a flamethrower!? Please oh please, can we get one!?" His eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked up at Roadhog.</p><p>"No," Because he'd never know peace again in his life if his boss had a toy that could spew flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

Jamie held onto two of Hog's huge fingers, wishing that he would've let him ride on his shoulders instead of trudge through the wet, cold snow. It wasn't easy with his peg-leg, but Hog walked slow so that his boss didn't have to push himself.

Junkrat squeezed his partner's fingers. "Why the bloody hell are ya tryin' ta kill me?" he asked for the tenth time in a row.

"It's a nice day,"

Junkrat scoffed. "More like an ICE-day!" He couldn't help but crack a grin at his own joke. "Get it, Hoggie?"

Roadhog smiled underneath his mask. Instead, he nodded, gently giving his boss' hand a squeeze.

"But I do hate this shit," He kicked some snow up in the air. Junkrat hated how cold it made him, how red it made his nose and how no matter how many times he threw a mine into the stuff, it just came back the next day. He couldn't wait till they left for Mexico.

While Jamie was lost in his thoughts, Roadhog had lead them both to a bench he'd spotted along the walkway. It surprisingly held his weight and his boss' when they sat down side by side.

"Haven't seen the sun in ages," Rat continued to complain. "I wish it would all just melt away." He suddenly got an excited grin on his face. "Hoggie, can we get a flamethrower!? Please oh please, can we get one!?" His eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked up at Roadhog.

"No," Because he'd never know peace again in his life if his boss had a toy that could spew flames.

"Yer no fun..." Jamie grumbled. He gave Roadie's arm a shove and instantly got shoved back. Roadhog might've been more careful if he'd had known he was going to push his boss right into a huge snow pile.

Junkrat barely had time to brace himself. Though his fall was cushioned, the snow was very deep, and the only thing anyone could see was the tip of his peg-leg sticking out of the ground. Roadhog had expected his boss to explode. Instead, he was surprised when he heard him giggling.

Roadie looked down and saw him moving his arms and feet, and he was just giggling up a storm. "Imma make a snow angel, Hog!" And just like that, his boss managed to find a way to entertain himself. It was a true gift.

"Wanna make one, too, Hoggie?"

Roadhog shook his head. His would just end up looking like the Kool Aid Man, but he enjoyed watching Jamie have fun with it.

After a few minutes, Junkrat was satisfied with his snow angel. "Oi, help me up!" He carefully sat up and was then picked up by Roadhog, who gently plopped him back down on the sidewalk. They both stood back to admire the angel.

The right leg looked a bit off, and the right arm looked more ridged than the left. Jamie frowned for a moment until Hog spoke up, "I like it." Junkrat's face lit up like one of his explosions. He puffed out his chest and grinned.

"Now if only I had a spare grenade ta give 'er."

"No grenades,"

"Aw, and just when I was startin' ta like snow."


End file.
